Together At Last
by toooldforthis8
Summary: Just a short 'missing' scene from the end of episode 6x17, 'Awake'.


**Together At Last**

 _A short 'missing' scene from the end of episode 6x17, 'Awake'._

 _Disclaimer:_ _Not mine._ _They are Adam's, Eddy's and ABC's._

It wasn't their first time. Hell, it wasn't even their first time since Emma rescued him from Neverland. But this time, this time, felt different. It felt special.

After breaking the shared sleeping curse on the Charmings, Killian, Emma, Snow, David, Regina and Henry had all gone to Granny's for a celebratory meal and so they could all get caught up on recent events. Killian had relayed the details of getting trapped on the Nautilus, finding Jasmine, Aladdin, and Ariel and how he'd eventually ended up in Neverland. He told them of Tiger Lily's warning about the impending darkness and how it was a threat to all the realms and how she'd given him the piece of the wand to get to Emma that she said would help defeat that darkness.

Everyone one else, in turn, relayed the events of Gideon's seeming turn-around, his treachery, Emma's near death, Gold's rescue of her, and what happened to the Evil Queen. They stayed away from talking about the David's father and the events that led up to Emma and Killian's separation. They all were truly putting that behind them.

After an hour or more of sharing food and information, Killian could tell that the Charmings were itching to have some time alone after their forced separation and be able to see their son together. He was desperate to go home with Emma as well. They'd been able to share a moment of happiness after his second proposal, but then had been plunged back into crisis mode trying to break the Charming's sleeping curse. Emma had barely stopped touching him since his return and, truth be told, he was anxious to celebrate her acceptance of his proposal properly, with a clear conscience.

As the dishes were cleared away, he'd suggested that he'd like to go home and get cleaned up after his Agrabah and Neverland adventure and remove the 'smoky smell of my imminent death, if you will'. David and Snow had jumped at the chance to leave as well. Henry, thankfully, said he would be staying with Regina for the evening, leaving Emma and himself alone as they got into her yellow vehicle.

They didn't stop the physical contact as Emma drove them home except out of need. Killian's fingers caressing the strands of Emma's hair and the back of her head. Emma's hand on Killian's thigh except for when she had to shift the gears on the car. Emma had parked in front of their house and they had joined hands as they walked through the gate to the front door. They each could feel the longing they'd felt every minute of their separation crackling the air between them.

They'd barely made it through the front door when Emma turned, grabbed the lapels of his leather coat and pulled herself to him. He responded by wrapping his good hand around her head, pressing his lips to hers, finding her tongue in record time. They'd started divesting themselves of jackets and shoes as they moved further into the house. His vest and shirt were unbuttoned and half off when one of them, he's not sure who, mentioned the 'getting cleaned up' bit from the diner. Emma smiled slyly, raised an eyebrow and suddenly they were in the shower. They were in pretty much the same position they were in downstairs, except now they were naked and being cleansed as the warm water poured over them. After the past few days of physical and mental separation, it was pure bliss and they spent a few moments just holding each other before resuming more enjoyable activities. There, in the shower, was the first time they consummated their second engagement.

Their shared shower had been passionate and sexy and it sated their lust. After drying off and Emma checking for herself that he had no lingering wounds from the Lost Boys, they'd crawled into their bed. Their Bed. As she lay cradled by his side, with her hand over his heart, he realized that this was the first time he'd really thought of it as 'theirs'. He'd slept there before of course and they'd made love in it, but for some reason, he'd always thought of it as 'hers'. 'His' bed was on the Jolly. But now, he felt that this was his place too.

They'd talked then, about the day she'd handed back the engagement ring and their fight. They talked about insecurities, love, honesty and forgiveness. They agreed that they'd both made mistakes. Emma moved from his side to lay on top of his chest and they'd gently wiped away the tears that escaped from both of their eyes. As they gently pressed their lips together, he felt that now they truly were one heart and soul.

That was why, as he now lay cradled between her thighs, hands joined on one side of her head, his hookless arm supporting his weight, tongues tasting each other, that he felt like this was their first time. They moved in a perfect rhythm, building each other up until they reached the peak and felt each other's body crash over the other side. Soon they would be wed and thought of as one by the rest of the town. But that didn't matter to him. He didn't really care about the blasted ceremony. To him, they had already declared themselves to each other. Just the two of them, no walls, no secrets. He couldn't think of anything more perfect.


End file.
